Le Damné
by Lyna-Shy
Summary: il est entouré par la mort, ms il n'a jams été aussi heureux... Jusqu'au jour où il en prend pleinement conscience... Slash HPDM plus tard ( g changé le genre vu cmt évolue l'histoire. Ms j'insiste sur le fait ke ce n'est pas tragique ! )
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout est à JK Rowling,sauf l'histoire… sans blageuuuu oO

**PROLOGUE **

Il y a très longtemps, régnait un monde de pure terreur. Les humains étaient menacés, sorciers ou moldus. Personne ne leur échappait. Seule la terreur régnait.

Ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. En effet, bien avant encore, la population vivait en paix, car cette espèce ni vivante, ni morte, ne vivait pas ensemble. Chacun ne se préoccupait que de soi, se nourrissant dès que l'occasion leur était présentée. Mais jamais ne leur était venue l'idée de se rassembler, de s'unir pour dominer le monde. Cela jusqu'au jour où un des leur décida de tout modifier…

Il n'avait rien de bien spécial. Mais sa beauté était telle que tous étaient hypnotisés par celui-ci. Ses cheveux blond pâle, ses yeux bleu gris, sa peau d'une telle pâleur, que tous rêvaient de l'approcher, le toucher. Derrière cette beauté, personne n'aurait pu imaginer une telle cruauté…

S'aidant de sa beauté, il les envoûta tous. Tous devinrent ses fidèles, tous s'unir pour le servir, tous massacrèrent les humains. Mais le massacre atteint son paroxysme lorsque qu'un fou, un sorcier, baptisé Voldemort décida de s'unir à ce monstre. Ce sorcier, que la mort devait effrayer, s'allia au ténèbre, et leur donna l'occasion de régner aussi dans la lumière…

« Régalez-vous » Les deux mots les plus entendus durant cette période, et les plus craints…

Plus personne n'osait sortir, plus personne n'était protégé. Tout le monde avait peur, tout le monde souffrait…

Mais un jour, un ordre, dont personne ne connaissait exactement les projets, naquit. Il se nomma l'ordre du Phoenix. Cet ordre comprenait de nombreuses personnes, mais ne pouvait faire face à autant d'êtres dirigés par les ténèbres. Les plus connues furent quatre d'entre eux, dont la puissance était impressionnante : Godric Gryffondor, Salazard Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Ils luttèrent énormément.

Personne ne su ce qui se passa exactement par la suite. Mais on dit que ces quatre plus grands sorciers, jetèrent un maléfice à l'être le plus redouté de l'époque. Que pour le punir, ils l'avaient statufié, et que seul l'amour pourra le libérer…

C'est ainsi qu'un jour tout cessa. Le maître suprême disparu, et ses fidèles se dispersèrent à nouveau… Voldemort disparu lui aussi, mais on raconte qu'il fut retrouvé un jour, dans une rue, dans une marre de sang, avec deux troues dans le cou…

Le monde redevint calme, tous décidèrent d'oublier cette période, personne ne voulait se rappeler. Et ils y parvinrent. Les membres de l'ordre se dispersèrent eux aussi, et les quatre sorciers qui avaient contribuer à détruire leur malheur, créèrent une grande école qui devint la plus connu d'Angleterre : Poudlard.

C'est ainsi qu'au fil du temps, cet horrible tragédie devint une légende, la légende du plus grand vampire jamais connu, la légende de DRACO MALFOY.

_J'espère que vous aurez aimé au moins ce début !_

_Lyna_


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

« Vernon, il va falloir emménager le placard pour ce sale gamin. Il ne peut plus dormir dans le panier de l'ancien chien de Duddley ! Il devient trop grand, il est en train de détruire le panier ! »

« Quelle idée de l'avoir gardé !! Il ne nous apporte que des ennuis !!... Bon… j'aménagerais le placard cet après-midi. En attendant, réveille le pour qu'il nous prépare le petit déjeuner ! »

Dans la maison du 4, privet drive, la matinée s'annonçait assez orageuse. Les occupants de cette maison, étaient plus ou moins énervés, par la présence du petit garnement, qu'ils ont dû accueillir il y a déjàquelques années. Cette charge n'était autre que le neveu de Pétunia Dursley. Sa sœur, Lily Potter et son mari, James Potter, étaient morts le jour d'Halloween de l'année 1981. Ils ont été assassinés par un des leur. Un de ses monstres. Du coup, c'est eux qui ont dû le garder ! Quelle charge ! Ça s'était passé du jour au lendemain. Ils l'ont trouvé au pas de leur porte avec une lettre d'un de ces …sorrrciers. La lettre était assez étrange, elle disait : « Vous avez le choix, ou bien vous le gardé et vous assurerez sa sécurité ainsi que la votre, ou bien vous l'abandonner, et… ça sera le chaos… » Pff le chaos ! S'ils n'existaient pas, il n'y aurait aucun problème ! Le chaos il est chez eux ! Dans leur demeure ! Depuis qu'ils ont accepté de le garder !

« Réveille toi ! Espèce de moins que rien ! Il est déjà 7 heures ! Quel paresseux !... »

« Oui, tante Pétunia… »

C'était comme ça tous les matins. Harry se faisait réveillé par la voix suraiguë de sa tante « bien aimée ». Il devait ensuite préparer le petit déjeuné pour toute la famille, c'est-à-dire sa tante, son oncle et son cousin, qui en passant dormait toujours lui, mais n'était pas traité de paresseux ou de moins que rien à longueur de journée !

Harry dû donc rapidement faire sa toilette, s'habiller, ranger son panier lui faisant office de lit qui se trouvait encore devant la porte de la salle de bain, pour enfin préparer le petit déjeuner très copieux… qui ne sera pas pour lui. Lui, il n'aura droit qu'à une petite croûte de pain et un verre de lait. Pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui devrait faire un régime… son cousin avait au moins le triple de son poids !

« Aujourd'hui on va te déménager… »

'Ils vont me chasser ?'

« Tu est entrain de détruire le pauvre panier ! Je vais mettre le vieux matelas de Duddley dans le placard à balais et tu y dormiras ! Ce gamin est entrain de nous ruiner, Pétunia ! Il mange beaucoup trop et il prend beaucoup trop de place ! Le pauvre Duddley ! Devoir supporter à longueur de journée un crétin pareille ! Nous encore ça va, nous sommes des adultes ! Mais lui ce n'est encore qu'un bébé !... »

Harry n'écoutait plus, il avait l'habitude de se faire rabaisser tous les matins par son oncle. Normalement après son long monologue sur les méfaits qu'il pourrait accomplir sur Duddley, qui en passant n'était pas si faible que ça, il se plaignait de son apparence, plus précisément de ses cheveux…

« Quelle honte d'héberger cette horreur ! Si au moins ses cheveux ne reflétaient pas son caractères !... »

GAGNE ! Il était trop prévisible… Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que lorsque Harry était puni, donc privé de manger, il savait exactement quand il pouvait se permettre de faire un tour dans la cuisine, sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Donc il n'allait pas trop se plaindre… Il avait appris depuis longtemps à se taire…

Harry était un petit garçon âgé d'à peine6 ans. Il était du genre timide, mais c'était compréhensible vu comment il était traité. Lorsqu'il posait des questions à son oncle ou sa tante, ils lui ordonnaient toujours de se taire. Il n'avait rien de bien différent par rapport aux autres enfants qu'il avait pu croisé, à part une cicatrice sur son front. Mais sinon il était comme eux, alors il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa famille lui en voulait tant. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une bêtise qu'il aurait pu faire…mais il avait forcément dû en faire une, car sinon pourquoi serait-il traité ainsi ?

« Dire que je m'épuise pour ce sale môme ! Il a intérêt à y passer tout son temps ! Lorsque j'aurais fini de mettre le lit dans le placard, il y passera toutes ses journées ! »

Depuis que Vernon Dursley avait commencé à préparer la nouvelle « chambre » de son neveu, il n'avait pas cessé de râler… C'est vrai que d'aller chercher le vieux matelas de son fils, se trouvant dans le grenier, en passant par les escaliers avec exactement douze marches pour accéder au premier étage, et rajouter à cela encore une douzaine de marches pour accéder enfin au grenier pour aller chercher ce matelas vieux et ramolli, puis redescendre ces vingt-quatre marches avec ce matelas pour finir par…le jeter dans le placard, était très épuisant, même éreintant !

« HARRY !! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Le concerné, qui se trouvait dans le jardin pour enlever les mauvaises herbes se dépêcha de rejoindre son oncle. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry avait toujours été traité comme un moins que rien, mais il avait vite compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas énervé son oncle, car sinon il en ferait les frais. Il s'en était rendu compte le jour où son oncle l'avait fait tombé des escaliers parce qu'il avait oublié de ranger son panier, et cela avait donc bloqué la porte accédant à la salle de bain, même si l'objet du « crime » se trouvait à un mètre de ladite porte.

« Voilà, désormais tu dormiras ici ! Et tu ne sortiras pas de ton placard si on ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation ! C'est compris ?!! »

Vernon Dursley ne se préoccupa pas de la réponse de la chose dont il était chargé de s'occuper, mais l'empoigna par la peau du cou pour le jeter dans sa « nouvelle demeure »…

Harry devra donc passer toute la fin de la journée dans le placard…fermé…de l'extérieur… Lorsque son oncle l'avait balancé dans son désormais placard, il était tombé sur un clou qui était par terre et maintenant, un peu de sang coulait de sa tête. Harry était donc blessé, enfermé dans un placard à balais, sous un escalier, dans une maison de belle apparence, se trouvant dans un quartier riche… Quoi de plus normale ?

Pourtant, Harry ne se plaignait toujours pas. Il avait appris à accepter tout ce qu'on lui donnait…même les malheurs…

N'ayant rien à faire, il se mit à observer le placard. Il n'était pas très grand pour être considéré comme une chambre, mais l'était assez pour qu'un enfant puisse y dormir. Sur le mur à coté de son lit…enfin on va dire sur le mur opposé à la porte, il remarqua qu'il y avait une sorte de petit crochet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela l'intriguait. Il était comme attiré… et tira dessus… Rien ne se passa. Alors il ne s'y intéressa plus et s'allongea sur son lit où il y était déjà assis quelques secondes auparavant.

Ainsi, les jours passèrent. Harry était la plupart du temps enfermé dans son placard et n'en sortait que pour préparer à manger, malgré son bas âge, pour aider sa tante Pétunia à faire le ménage, etc. Mais il servait aussi de punching ball à son coch…cousin.

Un jour son cousin le poursuivit, sous les rires de son oncle et de sa tante qui félicitaient leur fils de tant de bon sens. Il ne su comment, mais il se retrouva soudain dans le jardin, alors qu'il se trouvait quelques secondes avant devant Duddley, dans le salon. Son oncle fut extrêmement furieux. Harry ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais il sentit très bien son oncle lui tirer par les cheveux pour le ramener à l'intérieur de la maison, en vociférant des mots incohérents contre Harry :

« Ne…plus…jamais…le faire ! Plus…jamais…tu entends ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment où son oncle voulait en venir.

Arrivé devant son placard son oncle le jeta littéralement à l'intérieur, et referma la porte pour finir par la verrouiller.

Lorsque l'oncle d'Harry le balança dans le placard, Harry fut projeté contre le mur opposé à la porte. Son once n'était pas aller de main morte, il était vraiment en colère même si Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction. En fait il n'avait rien comprit de ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand il était entré en contact avec le mur, Harry eut l'impression que sa tête s'était ouverte. Un liquide chaud coulait de son front martyrisé. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans le vide…mais il ne distinguait rien, tout était sombre… Il ne savait pas si il était vraiment en train de tomber ou pas…mais, soudain il eut l'impression d'atterrir sur un sol dur.

Sa tête tournait. Ses lunettes étaient tombées. Du sang coulait. Son bras le faisait souffrir. Il avait très mal. Il avait très peur. Il allait perdre connaissance. Mais avant de s'évanouir, il cru entendre des battements. De très lents battements.

Pam.

Pam.

Pam.

Pam…

Il perdit connaissance…

_A suivre…_

**_Merci à Onarluca, Gedauphin, Minimay, Satya et Alpo pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! Ce qui m'a le plus étonné dans vos reviews, c'est qu'aucun n'a osé me faire remarquer à quel point il était court le prologue ! ptdr ! Moi en tout cas je crois qu'à votre place ça aurait été la 1ère chose que j'aurais dite ! lol_**

_**Lyna**_


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

_Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Le sol était dur. Il avait froid. Il souffrait. Et par-dessus tout, il y a avait ce bruit, incessant, résonnant…il se trouvait seul. Non, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre… un peu plus loin. Il ne distinguait q'une ombre. Une ombre qui était assise, mais qui se levait lentement. Elle se dirigeait vers lui. Il avait peur. Gris. Ces yeux étaient gris. Ils étaient très beaux. Il ne voyait plus que ça. Puis l'homme se mis à rire…d'un rire froid, effrayant. L'homme disparu. Tout le décor disparu. Il se retrouvait dans un autre endroit. Il entendait encore le rire…et un cri. Le cri d'une femme. Elle suppliait quelqu'un…Elle pleurait…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cela faisait déjà plus de quatre ans qu'il faisait ce même rêve mais depuis quelque temps, ce rêve se transformait en véritable cauchemar...et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi, d'où lui venait ce cauchemar ? En grandissant Harry était devenu de plus en plus sombre, solitaire et personne ne l'avait vu sourire… Cela était dû au fait qu'il se faisait rejeter par tout le monde à cause de son cousin, Dudley, qui était, avec son groupe d'amis, la véritable terreur du quartier. Et leur cible favorite était Harry, donc tout le monde l'évitait.

Harry allait donc bientôt avoir ses onze ans sans jamais avoir connu d'amis.

Ne pouvant pas se rendormir, Harry décida de s'habiller et d'attendre que sa tante vienne le chercher, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de son placard, car son oncle prenait le temps, tous les soirs, de verrouiller la porte du placard de l'extérieur.

« DEBOUT FAINEANT !! Viens préparer à manger ! »

Même pas un bonjour. Sa tante Pétunia le traitait comme un domestique, enfin même un domestique serait mieux traité…

Harry sortit de son placard après que sa tante l'ait libéré et alla préparer à manger. Tout devait être prêt lorsque son oncle et son cousin arriveraient, sinon il serait puni…

« Va chercher le courrier ! »

A peine arrivé dans la cuisine, l'oncle d'Harry lui donna un ordre. Celui-ci, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de contester, s'exécuta.

Il y avait plusieurs lettres : des factures, une lettre de tante Marge, la sœur de son oncle et…une lettre pour lui…pour _Mr Harry Potter dans le placard sous l'escalier._

Qui aurait pu lui écrire ? Comment cette personne sait qu'il dort dans un placard ? Harry décida de la décacheter tout de suite pour la lire, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Le papier était jaune, il ressemblait à du parchemin. L'encre utilisée était verte…

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que vous êtes inscrit au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, en première année. La rentrée s'effectuera le 1er septembre. Vous serez prié de vous rendre à la voix 9 ¾ de la gare de Kings Kross à 11 heure, muni de vos affaires scolaires._

_Professeur Macgonagal, directrice adjointe._

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette lettre ? Quelqu'un se moquait de lui c'est cela ? Oui, ça devait être son oncle et sa tante pour le tester. Ils voulaient sûrement vérifier s'il allait croire à cette lettre, et le punir si c'est le cas ! Il n'était pas si idiot que ça ! Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour donner le courrier à son oncle, et jeta en même temps, d'un geste rageur, sa lettre dans la poubelle, puis sorti dans le jardin pour enlever les mauvaises herbes. Dudley qui l'avait vu jeter quelque chose décida d'aller fouiller dans la poubelle...

« Papa ! Regarde Harry a reçu une lettre ! Et il l'a jetée dans la poubelle !»

« Une lettre ? Ce moins que rien, a reçu une lettre ? »

Vernon Dursley prit la lettre des mains de son fils et se figea…

« Pétunia ! Viens ! Ils lui ont écrit une lettre ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Vernon ? »

Dudley ne comprenait pas ce dont ils parlaient, mais essaya de récupérer la lettre…

« Je veux lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit ! Laisse moi lire !»

Son père n'était pas vraiment du même avis et mis donc la lettre hors de sa porter.

« Il ne doit pas y croire de toute façon puisqu'il l'avait jetée dans la poubelle… Ce qui prouve qu'il a bien retenu notre enseignement ! » Finit par dire Vernon Dursley, très fier de lui.

« Oui tu as raison… »

Sur ces mots, son mari déchira la lettre, la brûla et mis ses cendres dans la poubelle.

Harry qui était à l'extérieur n'avait rien entendu de la conversation. Il se demandait encore ce qui avait pris à son oncle et sa tante de se moquer ainsi de lui. C'était peut-être parce qu'ils cherchaient des raisons pour le punir, mais il ne s'était pas fait avoir ! Mais comme même, qui aurait cru à ce genre de lettre ? Décidant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à réfléchir là dessus, il n'y pensa plus et continua de désherber le jardin. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il décida d'aller un peu se promener avant que sa tante ne se rende compte qu'il avait terminer avec le jardin, et lui donne une autre corvée.

Il avait l'habitude de se rendre dans le parc au bout de la rue. A chaque fois il allait s'asseoir sur une balançoire et laissait ses pensées vagabondées. Il regardait les autres s'amuser, le traitant de délinquant, d'infréquentable… ça c'était grâce à sa « famille » qui avait dit à tout le monde qu'il ne faisait que des bêtises. Il commençait à être tard. Les personnes se trouvant dans le parc commençaient à partir.

« Tien, tien, qui voilà. Mais on dirait mon très cher cousin ! »

Dudley, après avoir été mis dehors par son père pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, était aller chercher ses amis pour terroriser les gamins qui avaient la malchance de se trouver dans leur passage. Apparemment, aujourd'hui le gamin en question sera encore Harry.

« Laisse moi tranquille ! »

« Mais non, tu va voir on va bien s'amuser !»

Ça c'était selon les points de vues, parce que Harry, lui, ne voyait pas en quoi c'était amusant de se faire frapper. Mais personne ne demanda son avis bien entendu…

« Dis, il y avait écrit quoi dans ta lettre ? Papa et maman n'ont pas voulu me le dire, mais toi tu va me le dire ! »

« La lettre ? »

« Oui, celle que tu avait jetée dans la poubelle. »

« Tu veux dire que t'ai allé fouiller dans la poubelle ? » Se moqua Harry.

Dudley énervé d'être sujet de moquerie, frappa Harry, et fut suivi par ses amis.

Lorsque son cousin se lassa de lui, il ordonna à ses amis d'aller voir ailleurs, parce que son sale cousin n'était qu'une mauviette et que ce n'était plus amusant. Ils laissèrent donc un Harry par terre et couvert de bleus. Il en avait l'habitude, même si la plupart du temps il arrivait à s'enfuir et éviter les coups. Mais aujourd'hui il était las.

A son âge, il était déjà las de la vie…et en avait marre, marre de sa famille, marre de sa vie, marre d'être lui, marre de tout…

Il se demandait souvent comment aurait été sa vie, si ces parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture…et parfois il regrettait de ne pas être mort en même temps qu'eux…avec eux…entouré de personnes qui l'aiment. Plus il grandissait, plus l'espoir d'être aimé un jour par quelqu'un diminuait…

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Demain il aura onze ans. Pourtant il ne voyait pas ce jour comme un jour spécial. Il devrait encore faire toutes ses corvées. Il voyait ses jours d'anniversaire, plutôt comme si c'était une preuve qu'il avait passée à chaque fois une année de plus chez les Dursley.

« Lorsque t'aura fini avec le jardin, tu laveras les vitres, puis le sol ! Tante Marge arrive demain ! Il faudra que tu ais fini de laver toute la maison, de fond en comble, avant son arrivée ! »

« Oui, tante Pétunia. »

Il avait complètement oublié que sa tante Marge, allait venir. Elle était pire que son oncle ! Toujours à le rabaisser.

Harry passa donc toute son après-midi et sa soirée à laver tout ce qui était lavable dans la maison.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il était épuisé. Il s'endormit donc rapidement. Son sommeil fut agité. Il faisait encore ce cauchemar. Tard dans la nuit il se réveilla, en sueur et apeuré. Il fixa la porte de son placard avec envie. Il voulait vraiment sortir…alors, sans grand espoir il poussa la porte…et celle-ci s'ouvrit…

Harry n'en revenait pas. La porte n'était pas verrouillée ! Sa tante avait dû oublier à cause de l'agitation qu'il y avait eu aujourd'hui, pour préparer l'arriver de sa belle-sœur. Harry ne croyant pas à sa chance sorti discrètement du placard. Il était libre ! Il décida d'en profiter pour prendre l'air, de toute façon il était traité de délinquant, alors autant leur donner une véritable raison de le faire…

Il devait être dans les 23h, la rue était éclairée par les réverbères. Harry se dirigea vers le parc comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, et s'installa sur une balançoire. Il regarda le ciel. Il n'y avait pas de nuages, il distinguait donc les étoiles. La vue des étoiles l'apaisait. Le fait de savoir que les étoiles se trouvaient à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, lui donnait un sentiment de grande liberté. Il se sentait tout petit dans ce monde, cet univers… Inconsciemment, la tête tournée vers la galaxie, il sourit. Le ciel était magnifique.

Son visage était éclairé par la lune. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il offrait un superbe tableau. Lui, au milieu de ce parc, éclairé par la lumière de la lune, regardant les étoiles de ces yeux verts brillant d'un tel éclat, qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer. C'en était subjuguant…

Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Un instant il cru voir des yeux… des yeux gris… Il pris peur, mais restait figé sur place.

« Harry ! »

Quelqu'un l'appelait. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure-ci ! »

« Mrs Figg… Je… »

« Rentre tout de suite chez toi ! Avec les temps qui court tu devrais être plus prudent mon garçon ! C'est dangereux de sortir tout seul la nuit. Es-tu inconscient ? »

« Mais… »

« Je vais te raccompagner. Ton oncle et ta tante savent que tu es sorti ? »

« S'il vous plaît ne leur dite rien… »

« …D'accord pour cette fois mais que je ne te reprennes plus une nuit tout seul dehors ! Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais tu as dû entendre parler de tous ces meurtres… »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est promis je ne ressortirais plus la nuit… »

« Viens, je te raccompagne. »

Mrs Figg, était une vielle femme qui habitait à coté des Dursley. A chaque fois que les Dursley partaient en vacance, ils le laissaient chez elle, avec ses centaines de chats.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au 4 privet drive. Mrs Figg fit encore une fois promettre à Harry de ne plus sortir la nuit, puis rentra chez elle. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer, il voulait encore profiter de la courte liberté qu'il avait acquise, car il savait qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion. D'une part à cause de son oncle et sa tante, qui n'oublieront sûrement plus jamais de l'enfermer, et d'autre part à cause de la promesse qu'il venait de faire… Il voulait respectait ses promesses, peut-être qu'il était un moins que rien, mais un moins que rien honnête et de parole.

Il devait être minuit. Il avait onze ans. Il voulait encore un peu rester au pas de la porte avant de rentrer et de redevenir l'esclave de cette maison qu'il hait tant…

Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, dans le parc. Il avait dû rêver, lorsqu'il avait vu ces yeux, comme ceux de son rêve. Il était rassuré.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'endormir, insouciant de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Insouciant de cet assassin dont lui avait parlé Mrs Figg quelques minutes plus tôt, un assassin qui avait pour habitude de faire 2 petits trous dans le cou de ses victimes…

Draco Malfoy, caché derrière les buissons, regardait cet enfant. Il se souvenait encore de lui. C'était grâce à lui qu'il s'était réveillé. Il se souvenait très bien, comment tout s'était passé. C'était il y a 5 ans. Il avait trouvé un enfant de 6 ans dans cette salle où il avait dormit durant des siècles. Et cet enfant l'avait libéré, et il ne savait pas comment.L'enfant était ensanglanté. Il n'avait pas pu résisté à l'envie de goûter à ce sang. C'était un délice. Jamais il n'avait goûté à un sang d'une telle saveur… Mais il n'avait pas pu trop en boire sinon l'enfant serait mort. D'habitude il ne se préoccupait pas de cela, mais…en fait il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi envers cet enfant. Ce jour-là il l'avait porté et l'avait ramené dans le placard, là où se trouvait la porte qui menait à son ancienne prison. Il avait appris par la suite, grâce à sa cicatrice, qu'il se nommait Harry Potter, et qu'il était un héros pour les sorciers car il avait débarrassé de la Terre un puissant sorcier qui tuait tout ceux qui s'opposait à lui et ses idéologies. Mais rien de comparable avec ce que lui, le Grand Draco Malfoy avait réalisé… Lorsqu'il avait été réveillé, il s'était empressé de redécouvrir le monde. Tout avait changé. Il avait été stupéfait par tant de changement, mais après avoir dormi des siècles, c'était normal que le monde ait tant évolué. Mais certaines choses ne change pas. En effet, sa beauté était toujours irrésistible… Il s'était installé dans un cimetière à Londres. Durant ces quelques années, il était parti à la recherche de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Il voulait se venger. Il allait tuer tous les descendants des 4 personnes qui l'ont arrêté dans son ascension. Mais en attendant, il voulait cet enfant. Pour une raison inconnue, il le voulait à tout prix. C'est pourquoi, il était revenu à cet endroit. Pour le chercher. Et comme pour faciliter sa tâche, il se trouve que le garçon en question, était sorti précisément le soir où il voulait l'emmener… Lorsqu'il était dans le parc, il avait observé Harry. Il avait été subjugué par celui-ci, mais lorsqu'il avait voulu l'approcher, cette vielle femme était venue. Mais cette fois il n'y avait plus personne pour l'empêcher de le prendre…

Il s'approcha donc de la porte, là où se trouvait encore le célèbre garçon, assoupi, et l'emmena avec lui…

_A suivre…_

_**RAR **_

_**Onarula :** J'suis contente ke t'ai tant apprécié les chapitres précédents ! J'espère que tu auras apprécié cette suite ! Et si tu ne l'a pas encore remarqué, bah moi vais te le faire remarqué (lol), ce chapitre est le plus long ke j'ai écri jusque là ! je suis très fière de moi ! mdr !_

_**Alpo :** C'est bien ke tu t'intéresses à ma fic !lol Comme tu dois le remarquer ce chapitre est arrivé assez tôt ! J'espère ke tu l'auras beaucoup beaucoup apprécié ! mdr !_

_**Satya :** Tu sais je n'obligeais personne à m'en faire la remarque ! lol Mais tu devrais être contente, ce chapitre est beaucoup (ou un peu) plus long !lol j'espère ke tu en aura non seulement apprécié la longueur ms aussi le contenu !_

_Lyna_


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

Allongé dans un grand lit, se trouvait un jeune garçon. Il dormait encore. Assis sur une chaise en bois, se trouvait un homme. Il regardait encore.

Il regardait ce petit être endormit, cachant ses magnifiques yeux verts de ses paupières closes. Il attendait. Il attendait qu'il se réveille.

Il avait cet irrésistible envie de le regarder. Il avait cet irrésistible envie de le protéger. Pourquoi ?

Soudain, les paupières bougèrent. Et laissèrent placent à deux océans verts.

Encore endormit, Harry se demandait quelle heure il pouvait être. Il avait très bien dormit. Sa tante ne l'avait toujours pas réveillé, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude…

Il fixa son regard sur le plafond… Un plafond qui ne ressemblait en aucun cas à celui de son placard. Celui-ci était rouge, rouge très foncé, rouge sang…

Il tourna la tête à gauche. Au lieu de voir un mur, son regard rencontra un grand feu flambant dans une grande cheminée, au milieu d'un grand mur de pierre…

Il tourna la tête à droite. Au lieu de voir la porte de son placard, son regard rencontra celui gris de l'homme assis à côté du lit d'où il se trouvait…

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il prit pleinement conscience qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son placard… Mais dans une chambre gigantesque. Une gigantesque chambre sombre, très sombre, mélangeant, le rouge sang et le vert émeraude, sous la dominance du noir.

Rêvait-il encore ?

« J'ai rajouté le vert, car il me fait penser à tes yeux verts. Un beau vert éclatant… »

L'homme approcha sa main du visage de l'enfant et lui caressa une joue…

Froide. Sa main était froide. Froide mais douce...

Harry trembla sous ce contact. Il fixait encore les yeux gris de l'inconnu. Les mêmes yeux que dans ses rêves. Les mêmes yeux gris envoûtants.

Il n'avait pas l'impression de rêver…

« N'ai pas peur… Tu ne crains rien ici… »

Il était fasciné par le visage du garçon. Un visage d'ange. Un visage qu'on avait envie de protéger…ou encore de chérir…

Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

« Tu es ici chez toi… »

'Chez toi' ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit du jeune Harry. 'Chez toi'

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement. Mais il avait un sentiment d'apaisement. Il lui faisait confiance. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il le protégera. Il avait désormais un chez soi.

Draco regardait encore ses beaux yeux verts. Des yeux verts reflétant l'étonnement et l'espoir…

(…)

Deux années. Cela faisait déjà deux années qu'il vivait dans le cimetière, avec Draco. Celui-ci lui avait tout appris. Un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Où la magie régnait. Et où il avait sa place.

Il aimait beaucoup Draco. Il était très gentil avec lui, il ne le maltraitait pas. Il était comme…un frère, un ami, sa vie…

Harry avait désormais treize ans. Il avait grandi. Mais son visage était resté le même. Comme un ange, lui disait souvent Draco.

Innocent.

Il avait appris à maîtriser sa magie. Mais sans l'aide de baguette. Draco n'avait jamais voulu le laisser sortir. Il avait juste le droit de rester dans le cimetière, avec d'autres vampires, adultes ou enfants. Mais il ne craignait rien. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas le toucher. Il était à Draco. Il était à leur chef. Il était au plus fort.

Mais Harry n'en avait pas conscience. Il savait seulement qu'il était heureux et que Draco était gentil avec lui.

Il se souvenait encore des Dusley.

Draco était un sorcier avant de devenir vampire. Il avait donc des connaissances, même s'il ne les utilisait plus. Mais il voulait que Harry puisse se défendre, alors il lui avait tout enseigné. Tout ce qui lui semblait nécessaire. Tous les sorts d'attaques. Tous les sorts de défenses. Toutes les incantations possibles. Tout cela sans baguette…

Mais Harry ne pensait pas à cela. Il s'amusait.

C'est encore un enfant.

Il n'avait pas conscience que dans le monde extérieur, tout le monde était effondré. Personne ne savait où il était passé. Personne ne savait où était leur héros. Mais tout le monde savait que la mort rodait. Tout le monde savait que le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour. Ils avaient pris conscience de cela très tardivement.

« Pour ne pas effrayer la population. »

La population était en crise. Une rumeur courait. Elle disait qu'IL s'était trouvé un allié. Un allié de taille. Un allié qu'on connaissait déjà. Un allié revenant de sa tombe. Un allié qui serait peut-être même encore plus puissant que le seigneur des ténèbres. Qui était-ce ? Personne ne savait exactement. Personne ne voulait savoir. Mais tout le monde savait que le pire était à craindre. Certains, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore découragés par le sombre destin en perspectif, espéraient encore. Peut-être que ces deux alliés finiront-ils par s'entre-tuer ? D'autres espéraient qu'un autre miracle arrivera. Un miracle portant le nom d'Harry Potter. Un miracle âgé de treize ans. Un miracle inconscient de tout ceci. Un miracle désirant plus que tout vivre heureux.

En attendant, il faudra combattre….

Draco gardait Harry tel un précieux trésor. Il connaissait son histoire. Il savait qu'il était l'ennemi de son allié. Mais allié qui ne le sera plus très longtemps. Il n'était pas stupide. Alors une fois qu'il n'en aura plus besoin, il se débarrassera de lui avant que lui ne le fasse…

Au début, il voulait tout recommencer. Il voulait reconquérir la Terre. Il voulait redevenir le maître. Mais maintenant il ne savait plus. Il avait changé ses priorités.

Pourquoi ?

« Draco ! »

Oui, pour lui.

« Draco ! Tu es rentré ?? »

« Oui. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé aujourd'hui ? »

Pour ce petit être qu'il aimait tant. Pour ce petit être qu'il considérait désormais comme son petit frère, comme un ami, comme sa vie… Pour ce petit être dont un sourire illuminait le visage. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Tôt ou tard, il le saura. Il découvrira tout. Et il deviendra son ennemi. Sauf si…

_A suivre…_

_**RAR :**_

_**Onarluca :** j'suis contente ke tu aime otan cette fic oci !! j'espère que ça continuera même si les chapitres mettent un certains tps à arriver lol et merci pour tes compliment !_

_**Myo : **Merci pour les compliments ! j'suis contente ke tu l'a trouve originale, et d'ailleurs j'me suis mise à écrire des fics justement parce ke j'en avait marre de lire à peu près tt le tps la même chose !lol alors ça me fait plaisir de voir k'elle ne ressemble pas aux autres fics !_

_**Minimay :** J'suis contente ke t'aime mon histoire ! par contre t'as du le remarqué ms je ne publie pas très régulièrement lool et en plus comme suis lycéenne g des devoirs oO et surtout des ctrl…donc parfois j'mets encore plus de tps à la publication comme pour ce chapitre là. En tt cas j'espère ke tu aimes tj la suite !_

_**Phoenix20 :** Merci pour le compliment ! j'espère ke tu aimes tj, même si les chap tardent à arriver ! lol_

_**Satya : **voila la suite ! par contre elle est légèrement plus courte lol ms j'espère ke t'ora comme même aimé !_

_**Zick : **lzihlkngmelijy voilà ce à koi g pensé lorsque g lu ce ke tu as écri ! lol J'avais pas pensé que ceux ki lisent ma fic pourrai pensé à ça ! loool c d'ailleurs grâce/à cause(selon les pts de vues si on a aimé ou pas lol ms on va pas s'enervé avec ça --') de ta review, ke ce chapitre a tourné comme ça lol. J'espère ke tu auras aimé cette suite !_

_**Nadia :** j'suis contente ke tu aimes ce début ! j'espère ke ça continuera !_

_**Alpo :** j'espère ke t'aura aussi apprécié ce chapitre ! ms par contre j'suis très irrégulière ds les publications ! lol parfois j'suis oci rapide ke flash ( ouais pas super la comparaison lol) ms parfois sui pire kun escargot ! mdr !_

_**Orlina :** ma très chère Orlina. 1) suis une S et ne pense même pas à m'envoyer en L !! sinon j'riskerai de pété les plombs ! lool moi j'aime bien écrire ms analyser ce ki est écri… autant me suicider tt de suite koi ! lool 2)nianianiania :p 3) qu'est-ce ke t'as avec mon pseudo ! c pas toi la dernière fois ki disait ke c'est mieux les pseudos ki n'ont rien à voir avec le prénom ? (si si pour le groupe : la communauté des bobbies !) Alors te plains pas ! C'est à cause de toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Bon sinon, et oui c'est trop génial la reine des damnés ! j'm'y suis inspiré pour le début et j'te l'ai déjà di, j'écoute une zik à chake fois ke j'écri pour me mettre dans l'ambiance et ça m'inspire oci ! si tu veux savoir, pour ce chapitre g écouté en boucle « Protect me » de Placebo ! now tu dois savoir pourquoi ce chapitre est comme il est ! lool Franchement j'suis contente ke toi tu aimes ma manière d'écrire ! _


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

Harry menait une vie paisible. Il était heureux. Il allait déjà bientôt avoir quatorze ans.

Un jour un homme était venu. Il était très, mais alors très laid. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit un homme. Mais en tout cas ce n'était pas un vampire. Sinon il l'aurait ressenti. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il l'aurait su… Peut-être qu'à force de côtoyer des vampires, il pouvait désormais les distinguer des humains du premier coup d'œil ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était sûr que cette créature là, n'était pas un vampire… Pourtant le teint de son visage aurait pu faire croire le contraire…

L'individu était accompagné d'une dizaine d'hommes. Tous habillés d'une longue cape noire ainsi que d'une cagoule noire.

Harry, curieux de voir des non vampires s'aventurer dans ces lieux, les suivit.

Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui allait se passer à ce moment-là. Plus Harry s'approchait du groupe, plus il avait mal. Plus précisément à sa cicatrice. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard, de celui qui semblait être le chef, la douleur atteint son paroxysme. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser…

« Retourne dans ta chambre ! Je t'avais demander de na pas venir me déranger !! »

Draco s'empressa de le faire ramener dans sa chambre. Mais il était trop tard. L'inconnu avait vu une cicatrice sur le front du garçon. La célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

Il venait de retrouver son ennemi…

« Traître… Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que toi, le plus cruel des vampires jamais connus, ce serait entiché d'un telle…chose… »

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… Mais cela ne te regarde pas. Si jamais il lui arrive un mal, tu seras le premier à en souffrir… »

« Ne serait-ce pas là des menaces ? Tu te ramollis avec le temps à ce que je vois. Qui aurait pu croire cela. Tu ne fais pas hauteur à ta réputation !! »

D'un geste brusque, l'homme se retourna pour se diriger vers la sortie, suivit de ses fidèles. Il venait de retrouver son ennemi de toujours chez son « allié ». Ils ne vivront plus très longtemps…

« Sache que je ne crains rien… Toi, tu est le passé, moi le présent. Les choses ont changé. »

Avant de franchir la porte il se retourna et fixa l'être maléfique se trouvant dans son fauteuil et rajouta :

« Aujourd'hui c'est moi que le monde craint… »

---

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va mieux !! »

Harry était retourné dans sa chambre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il tombait très rarement malade et là, la douleur qu'il avait ressenti était très…intense.

Il avait ressenti de la haine. De la pure haine…

« Qui c'était ? »

« Ne t'en préoccupe pas Harry. Ce n'était personne d'intéressant… »

Draco s'était dirigé sur le lit, où était assis Harry et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il ne le pouvait plus. Son petit Harry était à LUI !

Lorsqu'il y avait réfléchi, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer Harry s'il ne lui était pas arrivé ses malheurs il y a des siècles… Non, jamais il ne serait reconnaissant à ces idiots bien sûr ! Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus ! Mais il avait changé. Depuis son réveil, il n'était plus habité uniquement par la haine. En fait, il n'était plus dominé par la haine depuis le moment où ses crocs avaient rencontrés le sang pur de son Harry.

Voldemort avait raison. Il n'était plus aussi cruel que jadis… Parce que sinon, il l'aurait tué avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se serait passé, pour avoir oser l'insulter. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre. Il n'était pas devenu un ange… Oh non. Loin de là même.

'Ça sera pour la prochaine fois, cher « allié » !'

Tandis qu'il pensait cela, un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres.

« A quoi tu penses ??? » Demanda Harry, fixant ses magnifiques yeux verts dans ceux gris de son protecteur.

« Je me demandais juste quel goût pouvait avoir un certain sorcier… »

Harry fit une moue. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée que Draco tue des gens. Mais il devait se nourrir…

« Dis, tu vas pas le tuer ??? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je ne le tuerais pas. »

'Je laisserais ce soin à mes chers amis… Jamais je n'oserais planter mes magnifique crocs sur un être aussi repoussant…'

---

Assis sur un fauteuil noir, reposait l'autoproclamé seigneur des ténèbres. Il pensait.

'Ce gamin… Je devrais le tuer rapidement. Après toutes les recherches effectuées par ce crétin de ministre, personne n'avait réussi à le retrouver. Alors qu'il se trouvait tout près.'

« PETER ! »

« Oui…maître… »

« Passe moi ton bras. »

« …Oui…maître… »

Voldemort souleva la manche du bras de son serviteur. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait nettement distinguer une marque… La marque des ténèbres…

Voldemort posa sa main sur cette marque et appela ses plus fidèles mangemorts : les Malefoy _(Rq : j'ai mis un « e » entre « Mal » et « foy »)_, les Lestranges et enfin Rogue.

Lorsqu'ils apparurent devant lui, il ordonna au misérable qui lui avait permis de les appeler de sortir.

« Mes fidèles. Mes plus fidèles serviteurs… ha !ha !ha !ha ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Les cinq mangemorts se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu le maître rire ainsi. Ils étaient plus que surpris. Mais du moment qu'il n'était pas en colère, ils étaient heureux, ils se permirent donc de sourire.

« Je l'ai enfin retrouvé… Potter, je l'ai retrouvé…dans la demeure de cet imbécile de vampire. Il l'a élevé durant toutes ces années… Quelle honte ! Je veux que vous vous prépariez tous à attaquer le cimetière… Je veux que vous les tuiez tous. Mais vous me laisserez Potter. Je vous laisse cet imbécile de vampire. Pour avoir décidé d'élever un enfant, il devait vraiment être malade… »

Les cinq mangemorts fixèrent, incrédule, leur maître.

« Po…Potter ?? »

« Oui… »

Un sourire élargie ses fines lèvres. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon…

'Il n'est pas mort. Il reste encore une chance…'

« L'attaque aura lieu demain. Soyez près. »

« Oui maître ! »

Sur ces mots, les serviteurs du très crains sorciers se retirèrent. Leur visage ne reflétait rien. Impassible, ils étaient. Mais si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir sur le visage de l'un d'entre eux une très grande inquiétude…mais aussi du soulagement…

'Potter a été retrouvé… Il faut vite prévenir l'ordre...'

---

Draco regardait Harry dormir. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Tout allait mal. Harry était en danger. Mais il le protègerait…jusqu'à la mort…enfin plutôt jusqu'à sa disparition, étant donné qu'il était déjà mort…

L'avenir d'Harry allait bientôt se jouer. Il le sentait. Il sentait aussi qu'Harry sera destiné à faire de grande chose. Il ne devait donc en aucun cas mourir. Harry était devenu très puissant, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se comparer à un autre sorcier. Mais c'était un fait. Harry Potter était désormais un des sorciers les plus puissants sur Terre malgré son très jeune âge. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Il ne se préoccupait pas du tout de tout ceci. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de continuer à vivre paisiblement avec tous ces amis vampires. Et surtout avec Draco. Son sauveur. Son protecteur.

Draco aimait beaucoup regardait Harry dormir. Cela lui donnait un sentiment d'apaisement intense. Comme s'il se trouvait dans un cocon. Au début il s'était demandé pourquoi Harry avait un tel effet sur lui. Mais il avait fini par découvrir que lorsqu'il dormait, son petit protégé dégageait une vague de magie. Une magie pure. Sécurisante. Protectrice…

Il se demandait encore. Que ressentait-il exactement vis-à-vis d'Harry ? A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il avait l'impression de revivre. Jamais il ne pourrai quitter cet être aussi magnifique. Ses magnifique yeux verts brillant d'innocence. Sa moue lorsqu'il sentait l'odeur du sang. Le sentiment d'apaisement lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité.

Quiconque s'en prenait à Harry, s'en prenait aussi à lui. Voldemort venait de se faire unnouvel ennemi. Un autre ennemi de taille.

Mais jamais le vampire qu'il est ne se mettra du côté de la « lumière ». Il risquerait de se brûler…

« Blaise ! »

« Oui ? »

Blaise était un vampire avec l'apparence d'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans. Il avait exactement le même âge que Draco lorsqu'il s'était fait mordre par un vampire. Mais il était plus puéril. Il se tenait toujours de façon nonchalante devant Draco. Mais il savait être sérieux et obéissant quand il le fallait. On pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

« Prépare tout le monde. »

En entendant ces mots, Blaise comprit tout de suite ce qui allait se passer… Il savait que ça allait ce passer ainsi.

Il avait respecté le choix de Draco, son ami, lorsqu'il avait décidé de prendre Harry, pour une simple raison. Depuis le début, il s'était douté de se que pouvait ressentir Draco à l'égard du petit Harry, même si le concerné ne s'en doutait pas du tout. Ceci grâce à une certaine prophétie qu'il avait jadis entendu… Une prophétie que peu de personnes connaissait...

_Lorsque l'être remplit d'amour_

_Atteindra l'âge pour vivre,_

_Il réveillera la légende._

_Tout deux ensemble_

_S'unirons en force_

_Du plus profond de leur cœur._

_Et ensemble ils choisiront_

_L'équilibre du monde_

_En décidant par leur cœur_

_Un allié en or…_

_A suivre…_

_**Note : Je sais la prophétie aurait pu être mieux écrite oO !! Mais bon j'suis pas un génie des vers ! lool**_

_**RAR :**_

_**Orlina :** sympas pour tes encouragements lol !! Moi franchement je ne me voit pas demain alors ds 3 ans… oO c'est pas gagné ! lol alors tu me donneras ton verdict pour ce chap ? lol_

_**Shinobu-Sû : **j'suis contente ke ma fic te plaise ! je ne sais pas cb de chap il y aura, en fait je publie les chap dès ke je les écrit, et j'écri lorsque je trouve une idée pour continuer la suite ! lol tt ça pour te dire ke je n'ai ocune idée du nbre de chap k'ora cette fic. Pour la date des publication c'est et ça sera encore pour un bon bout de tps très irrégulier ! lol_

_**Onarlucas :** ravi ke tu ne soi pa une hyper méga impatiente et harceleuse fille ! lool en tt cas j'Spère ke t'aime tj la suite !_

_**Minimay :** j'suis contente ke t m otan ma fic ! pour ttes tes questions, ba va falloir attendre la suite pour voir ! lool j'Spère ke la suite t'ora plu !_

_**Blurp3 :** t'es pas la seule à me reprocher la courté de mes chap ! mes bon, sinon la date de publication des chapitres sera encore plus longue alors j'préfère les publier comme ça ! lol Pour le « sauf si », ben la rép elle est ds ce chap, ms si t'a pas comrpi lol on pourrai finir la phrase comme ça : « sauf si Draco réalise l'importance qu'a réellement Harry pour lui et décide donc de ne plus se venger… » Voilà ! J'espère ke la suite t'ora plus !_

_**Myo :** oui ! je prévois un slash ! (je l'ai marké ds le résumé !) et c d'ailleurs pour ça ke draco ne doit pas mordre Harry oci jeune ! lool j'espère ke la suite te plait tj !!_

_**Vert emeraude :** j'suis contente ke t'aime ma fic ! j'espère ke ça continuera !_

_**Alpo :** j'espère ke tu ora oci aprécié ce chapitre !_

_**Ymi4 :** Voilà la suite ! j'espère ke tora aimé !_

_**Farahon :** merci pour ta review ! et j'Spère ke ta aimé la suite !_

_**Satya :** tkt pas je ne te prend pas pour une folle !! lool J'suis contente que t'aime otan mes fics ! en espérant ke ça continu !_

_**Lyna**_


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5 :

Il faisait nuit, mais on pouvait voir une ombre passer. Elle avait l'air pressée. Elle se dirigeait tout droit, vers un coin de la rue où habituellement personne n'allait. Elle chuchota quelques mots avant de pénétrer dans une demeure qui, quelques secondes auparavant ne se trouvait pas là. Ou plutôt qu'on ne voyait pas. Elle traversa le couloir sombre après avoir passé la porte qui disparue aussitôt, ainsi que toute la maison de la vue de toute personne qui pourrait regarder la scène…

L'ombre se précipita vers une salle qui s'avéra être une salle à manger. Elle était remplie de personnes de toutes générations : d'adolescents, de parents et de personnes plus âgées. L'ombre enleva sa capuche noire et sous le reflet de la lumière de la salle on pouvait distinguer un visage pâle, un nez crochu, des cernes sous les yeux… L'homme semblait fatigué. Il avait quelque chose d'urgent à délivrer…

« Il l'a retrouvé. »

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'un boulet de canon. Personne n'était sûr d'avoir bien compris tout le sens de cette si courte phrase, si courte phrase plus importante que n'importe quelle autre…

« Severus, vous voulez dire que… »

« Voldemort a retrouvé Potter. »

Il avait dit cela à une vitesse incroyable. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Il sait où il se trouve. Chez Draco Malfoy. Il vient de nous le dire. Il veut que demain tous les mangemorts aillent au cimetière où il réside pour tous les tuer…sauf Potter, il veut s'en occuper personnellement. »

Dumbledore, dont le regard était devenu plus grave, prenait déjà des directives.

« Molly, Arthur. »

Ils comprirent tout de suite ce que le vieil homme désirait, d'un hochement de tête ils s'en allèrent donc prévenir toutes personnes capables de leur venir en aide. Les adolescents, avaient vite compris la gravité de la situation. Ils laissèrent donc les adultes gérer la situation… Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. A part se rendre compte que cette mission sera probablement celle qui changera le cours de la guerre. Le cours de leur vie. Le futur.

D'un commun accord, les six adolescents montèrent à l'étage dans la chambre de Ron et de Neville…

« C'est là que tout se joue alors ? »

Ils étaient installés sur les lits et chaises de la chambre.

« Oui, Ron. Si jamais ils n'arrivent pas à le sauver… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Harry Potter est celui qui pourra nous sauver… »

Ils avaient découvert l'importance d'Harry Potter dans la guerre par accident. Enfin pas vraiment, en réalité ils avaient espionné les adultes pour avoir des renseignements lorsqu'ils avaient découvert ceci… C'était lors d'une des réunions de l'ordre. Les membres de l'ordre avaient demandé au directeur de la plus réputée école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, pourquoi il était aussi important de retrouver ce Potter. Ils étaient pratiquement sûrs qu'il était mort… C'est alors que Dumbledore leur avait révélé une chose, une chose très importante.

_« Il y a quelques années, une prophétie me fut dévoilée. Ce fut dans un pub… Cette prophétie entraîna la mort de deux de nos plus fidèles compagnons : Lily et James Potter. Et la disparition de notre ennemi. Mais plus tard, avant la disparition du fils Potter, je fus encore témoin d'une autre prophétie…Celle-ci me fus révélée cette fois-ci dans un cimetière. » Dumbledore avait ri à cette remarque._

_« Quoiqu'il en soit cette dernière me permet d'affirmer que Harry Potter n'est pas mort. »_

_Il avait laissé aux membres de l'ordre d'assimiler cette information, puis avait continué…_

_« Et il est la clé qui permettra de mettre fin à cette guerre. »_

« Mais je voudrais bien connaître le contenu de la prophétie… »

« Ouais ta raison Hermione… Mais on en sait déjà beaucoup. Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore voudra nous la révéler… » Remarqua ironiquement Ron…

« …il ne la même pas révélé à l'ordre… » Ajouta Ginny.

Les jumeaux Weasley, n'aimant pas vraiment l'atmosphère, décidèrent de sortir de la chambre…

« Nous on va continuer notre nouveau projet ! » Dirent-ils d'un faux air enjoué…

Ils laissèrent derrière eux les quatre plus jeunes, dans leur pensée…

-

Harry sentait qu'il était entrain de se passer quelque chose d'important. Draco ne voulait rien lui dire. Il lui avait demandé de rester dans sa chambre, de ne pas sortir. En aucun cas. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air si mystérieux ? Personne n'avait voulu répondre à ses questions… Et il commençait à s'énerver. Il n'aimait pas rester enfermer sans savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Il s'était allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Rouge. Sang. Une couleur qu'il avait n'appréciait pas beaucoup mais qu'il se forçait à supporter... Sa tête reposant sur ses deux bras, il pensait. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait remarqué que ses amis s'étaient préparés comme pour aller à la guerre. Blaise avait ramené avec lui des vampires la nuit dernière. Ils avaient l'air plus féroce les uns que les autres…

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Draco.

Il s'approcha du lit où reposait la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? »

« …oui… » Celui-ci continuait de regarder son plafond.

« Je veux que lorsque je sortirais de ta chambre tu la verrouille avec les sorts les plus puissants que tu connaissent, c'est compris ? »

Harry regarda enfin Draco. C'était sûr alors. Il allait vraiment se passer quelque chose. Il risquait de perdre Draco…

« Pourquoi ? » Dit-il. Ses yeux reflétaient de l'angoisse. Il ne comprenait pas.

« C'est pour ton bien Harry… » Répondit la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde.

Draco se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Je tiens à toi. » Sur ces derniers mots il s'en alla.

Harry le regarda partir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se battait. Alors pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Pourquoi avait-il l'estomac si noué ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser Draco combattre ? Pourquoi devait-il désobéir ?

-

Voldemort était prêt. Il avait réuni plus d'une centaine de fidèles rien que pour attaquer un cimetière. Tous ses plus fidèles mangemorts répondaient présents. Il devait tuer Potter. C'était primordial. Il se doutait que ce garçon devait être un grand ennemi. Alors il se devait de s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Mais cette fois-ci il sera beaucoup plus prudent. Il le tuera d'une autre manière…

Tout ce passa l'après-midi du 30 juin 1994. Trois opposants s'affrontèrent. Deux s'unirent le temps d'un combat. Mais tous trois échouèrent…

En plein milieu du combat, un enfant surgit de nulle part, regarda avec horreur le désastre l'entourant, chercha du regard celui qu'il croyait être bon, le trouva, le perdit…

Les corps jonchaient sous son regard innocent. L'incompréhension s'afficha dans ses yeux. Le rejet s'instaura dans son esprit. L'oublie s'imposa avec.

Une bulle se forma autour de lui. Aussi clair que l'eau. Aussi solide que la pierre.

Le plus grand ennemi de l'homme aura sûrement été l'instabilité émotionnelle.

Aussi sauvage qu'un lion.

Aussi ravageur qu'un ouragan.

Mais peut être a-t-il aussi des bons côtés ?

Personne ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Une seconde avant ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'un cimetière comportant plus de morts qu'il n'était censé en avoir. La seconde d'après, ils se réveillèrent chez eux. Avec leur famille. Leurs amis. Les personnes avec qui ils voulaient être. Du plus profond de leur cœur…

Blaise, assis devant une cheminée, regardait son ami… La prophétie avait raison…

…

_Mais avant cela_

_Ils rencontreront joie_

_Sentiments, obstacle,_

_Déchirement, miracle._

_A suivre…_

_**Note : ouais c'est tj oci nul les vers avec moi je sais ! ptdr !**_

_**RAR :**_

_**Onaluca :** hey hey ! contente ke tu es trouvé le chapirte magnifike :D en espérant que la suite est à la hauteur !_

_**Blurp3 :** mé non ! Draco ne va pas disparaître ! ptdr ! si tu veux savoir pour écrire cette fic je suis partie dans l'idée de faire un slash H/D ms sinon je ne savai pa du tt comt ça allait évoluer ( et je ne sais tj pas ! ptdr ! enfin si un peu plus comme même ! ;) ) en tt cas j'espère ke tu ora appécié cette suite !_

_**Orlina : **T'écoute de ces songs toi ! lol alors pour la traduc de « ni shi ai wo de » la dernière fois j't'ai di ke ça voulais dire je t'aimes ms c pas ça, j'avai paf ai gaffe lol en fait ça veut dire : « Tu m'aimes » ! pour ton « dao ma dan » dao ça pourrai vouloir dire couteau et « ma » j'sais pas « cheval », « maman », « gronder » etc… lool et « dan » j'pense pas k'ici ça veux dire rose ! j'pense ke le tout ça doit être une expression dc on ne peux pas donner le sens en traduisant mot par mot ! _

_Bon j'pense pas t'avoir mieux eclairé ms plutot plus embrouillé ms c pas grave ! ptdr !_

_En tt cas j'me demande si tu lira ce chapitre 2minutes après ke j'lorai posté ou 3 min après :D lool ms bon tu m'dira ce ket en pense ! ;)_

_**Shinobu-Sû : **merci pour les encouragements ! j'suis contenete ke tu les trouve mignon :D c t mon but ! lol j'espère ke la suite te plait !_

_**Vert emeraude :** ms oui ke la prophétie est sur Harry et Draco et une 3è personne oci d'ailleur : ms j'pense pas ke ce soit très dur à deviner ! lol en tt cas j'vs ai bien eu hein ! lol la prophétie n'était pas complète ;) j'espère ke la suite tora plu !_

_**Ymi4 :** j'suis contente ke t'appécie oci cette fic ! j'espère ke la suite te plai tj otan !_

_**Satya :** ba pour te combler de bonheur (ptdr !) voilà la suite chère fidèle revieweuse ! ;) en espérant bien sûr ke ça te plaise ! ça serai le comble si ce n'est pa le cas ! lol_

_**Mag : **j'suis contente de savoir ke tu trouve ma fic original ! ça me fait vraimt plaisir de savoir k'elle ne ressemble pas aux otres :D j'espère ke cette suite t'ora plu !_

_**Fushibo : **j'vien juste de lire ta review !lol tu m'la envoyai alors ke j'avais déjà publié ce chapitre ! ms bon j'le republie pour te répondre ;) en tt cas suis très contente ke tu aimes tant ma fic! en espérant ke ça continue !_


	7. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6 :

Au bord d'un lac, se promenait un vieil homme. Il se tenait droit, les mains derrières son dos et réfléchissait. Il se sentait las et frustré. Frustré de ne pas avoir réussit à retrouver le fils de deux de ses plus fidèles amis. Même s'ils étaient morts… Lily et James Potter… Pourquoi le sort semblait-il s'acharner sur les Potter ? Il connaissait la réponse. Mais il ne pouvait se montrer compréhensif. Rien n'allait. Le fils Potter avait encore disparut. Il se souvint de la réaction de Draco Malfoy. Non, il n'était pas présent lorsque le vampire avait réalisé que Harry n'était plus avec lui. Mais il avait senti. Oui, il avait senti tout le désespoir qu'il avait pu ressentir à ce moment là. Certains ont cru que c'était par cruauté. D'autres, plus rares, pensaient que ce geste cachait quelque chose de plus profond, car le fait que le légendaire Draco Malfoy sorte de son cimetière pour pousser un hurlement si fort que beaucoup l'entendirent, n'était pas dans ses habitudes… Dumbledore avait su comprendre à travers ce cri la tristesse et la détresse du vampire. Il était désormais sûr de connaître l'indentité de la seconde personne qui tiendra un rôle déterminant dans cette guerre. Restait à attendre qu'ils choisissent la dernière. Mais il savait que cette troisième personne n'était autre que lui. Les dés étaient lancés. Il n'était plus que question de temps. Il ne fallait plus qu'espérer retrouver Harry. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était retrouvé dans un cimetière. Dans le cimetière où repose toute sa famille… Il avait compris pourquoi il s'était retrouvé là-bas, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Pour cela il devrait aller rencontrer Draco Malfoy.

---

Blaise n'avait jamais vu son compagnon de guerre dans une telle détresse. Tout deux ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé après le combat… Mais où était passé le cruel et sans cœur légendaire Draco Malfoy ? Il avait disparut. Et ce, depuis son retour…

« Draco… il y a quelque temps déjà, je me trouvais dans un cimetière proche de Londres. En fait je chassais. Puis j'ai aperçu une femme accompagnée d'un homme assez âgé. Je me suis alors approché et ce fut à cet instant que j'entendit quelque chose de très intéressant. Il s'est révélé que la femme en question était une adepte de la divination, et que l'homme, était tout simplement, le grand et l'illustre Dumbledore… » Ajouta ironiquement Blaise.

Draco Malfoy, allongé dans son cercueil ouvert écoutait son ami lui raconter son histoire.

« Cette nuit là, je fus témoin pour la deuxième fois de ma, pas très longue vie, d'une prophétie.

C'est fou comme le hasard fait bien les choses. La première fois c'était avec les mêmes personnes mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de tout écouter… »

« Abrège Blaise » Pour la première fois dans la discussion, Draco parla. Blaise ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de faire des petites remarques et de tourner autour du pot. Cela agaçait beaucoup Draco, surtout depuis ces derniers temps… Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à partager de bons moments avec qui que ce soit, à part lui…

Blaise fixa son ami dans les yeux avec cette fois un air sérieux et lui révéla quelque chose qui lui redonnera espoir.

« Cette nuit là, j'appris que tu allais revenir… mais pas seul. »

Draco attendait d'entendre la suite. Il était rare de voir une expression sérieuse sur le visage de son ami…

« Lorsque l'être remplit d'amour atteindra l'âge pour vivre, il réveillera la légende. Tout deux ensemble s'unirons en force du plus profond de leur cœur, et ensemble ils choisiront l'équilibre du monde, en décidant par leur cœur un allié en or… Mais avant cela, ils rencontreront joie, sentiments, obstacle, déchirement, miracle. »

A la fin de ces paroles, Draco se senti plus serein.

Ils allaient se retrouver. Il ne savait pas où, ni quand, ni comment, mais il allaient se retrouver, pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Et il s'avait que pour le moment il n'aura que le pire…

---

Quelque part ailleurs, un jeune garçon atterrit sur une plage. Il était inconscient. Mais dans quelques heures, une petite fille viendra s'amuser sur la plage. Dans quelques heures cette même petite fille appellera sa mère en criant. Dans quelques heures la mère de cette encore même petite fille l'emmènera chez elle. Et dans quelques heures ce jeune garçon commencera une nouvelle vie, car dans quelques heures, lorsque deux émeraudes se révèleront, la mère et sa petite fille découvriront que le garçon n'a plus aucun souvenir. Qu'il ne sait ni son nom, ni d'où il vient, ni comment il est arrivé ici. Ce garçon se nommera désormais David Anderson. Il habitera en Irlande. Avec sa nouvelle famille. Il deviendra pêcheur et ne se préoccupera que de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Il mènera une vie où seul la magie de l'amour existe. Où, pour défendre l'honneur de sa famille, il se battra. Et où il aura un sentiment de vide inexplicable.

_**A suivre…**_

_Si vous vous dites que ce chapitre est vraiment ms alors vraiment court…bah ouais vous avez raison :D nan j'en suis pas fière lol ms bon. _

_**RAR :**_

_Hum… il fait chaud ces temps-ci… La paresse revient au galop… Mais il me reste encore assez de lucidité pour remercier tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews malgré mon manque flagrant de sérieux quant à l'écriture de mes fics (j'écris vraiment quand ça me prend lol)… Donc merci à **onarluca, orlina, vert émeraude, farahon, satya, Thealie, blurp3, Ymi4.**_


End file.
